


White Rose

by AokiAoi16



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiAoi16/pseuds/AokiAoi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wendy dies in a tragic accident, Dipper tries to revive her, no matter what the cost</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> So in English I read a short story called The Monkey's Paw by W.W. Jacobs. This story follows a set of rules about 3 wishes. So sorry if this sounds cliched , just following the 3 wishes rules.

Dipper stared at Wendy's tombstone. She had been buried hours before, yet he couldn't leave the graveyard. He had been there since after her funeral.  
"Dipper, we probably should go back to the shack now, it's gonna start raining soon" Mabel said, as she looked at the sky. Today, even she was dressed in all black. Instead of her usual colorful sweater and skirt, she was in a long black dress with a black headband and black shoes.  
"Just a few more minutes." Dipper replied. "I don't want to leave her. Permanently. Not yet." Mabel sighed, but she wasn't going to leave her brother. She would never do that, especially on a day like this.  
Wendy was still so young. She was crossing the street. There was a drunk driver driving down the same road. They crashed. Neither Wendy or the driver made it to the hospital. It was too late.  
The grey sky loomed above Gravity Falls, pushing against the horizon. Mourning for Wendy's death, Dipper thought.  
He and Mabel were the only two left in the cemetery. Her family, her friends, Robbie, who she had just dumped, they all left. Soos and Stan went back to the shack, though Stan closed it for day. Even he couldn't bare to run the shack on a day like this. Dipper  
felt the first raindrop splash on his hand. He didn't budge.  
"It's raining, we should go now." Mabel said. Dipper didn't move, his back was turned away from her.  
"Dipper..." Mabel strode toward her brother, and  
patted his back. "Everything will be alright, okay?" Dipper jerked around. His  
eyes were puffy red, tears were forming.  
"I never told her how I felt." He whispered. "Mabel, I..."One tear after another descended down his  
cheeks. Almost everyone at the funeral was crying. Dipper didn't. He held strong. Until now. Raindrops fell on the twins. The two hugged.  
"It's okay, it's okay..." Mabel whispered as she continued to coax Dipper,  
while hopeless tears flooded down from his eyes. Dipper agreed to leave the cemetery. The two finally reached the shack, soaking from the rain. Mabel decided to take a shower. Dipper went up to the attic. He changed into his usual vest shirt hat and shorts, and laid down on the bed.  
"Now what?" Dipper asked himself as he threw his hat in the air. He glanced over at the book  
3 lying on the floor. It was interesting enough to look at. He hoped off the bed, picked it up and started looking through it. He had read most of the  
contents. Dipper flipped to a page called the White Rose. He had looked at it before, but never really payed any attention to it.  
"The White Rose. Located in the Gravity Falls Forest. It will grant 3 wishes per person. Each time a person wishes on it, a petal will fall. But be careful what you wish for. It will grant your wishes in mysterious ways" An eerie thought crawled into Dipper's mind. Was it possible? Maybe, it was worth a try, he just had to be careful. Dipper grabbed a black rain coat, carefully tucked his book inside and headed toward the forest...


	2. First Petal

An hour Later Dipper found a patch of White Roses. He plucked one off the ground, and headed back to the shack.  
"Dipper, where have you been?" Mabel asked. She had changed back into a sweater. A deep blue background with a big white ribbon on the front.  
"Look at this." Dipper said as he threw off the raincoat and placed the rose on the counter.  
"You went outside in the rain just to get a rose?" Mabel asked.  
"Not just any rose, look at this." Dipper showed Mabel the page about the White Rose.  
"Did you really have something worth wishing for that you went out in the rain to get?" Mabel looked at Dipper. She then realized what was going on.  
"Dipper, your not gonna wish for..."  
"Yes I am."  
"No, Dipper that's wrong! You can't do that!" Mabel cried. She shook Dipper's shoulders, trying to get him to stop his madness. But it was too late. Dipper held the rose and loud and clearly spoke.  
"I wish I could save Wendy from her death." Everything around Dipper and Mabel turned to a spinning blur, then stopped.  
"Where are we?" Mabel asked as she rubbed her head.  
"The shack is just a few hundred feet behind us." Dipper said as he turned around to see the shack.  
"Since when did we walk all the way out here? And why isn't it raining anymore?" Mabel asked.  
"What do you mean by that? It's really nice out." A voice from behind replied. Dipper and Mabel turned around.  
"Wendy?!" Dipper exclaimed.  
"How are you alive again?!" Mabel asked. Dipper clamped Mabel's mouth shut.  
"Wait, what?" Wendy asked.  
"Just a sec, Wendy," Dipper said as he led Mabel away.  
"Mabel, you can't just say stuff like that!" Dipper loudly whispered.  
"Why not? Huh? Why?"  
"You don't just tell people they were dead!"  
"I didn't!"  
"Mabel! You know what I mean!"  
"Hey uh, guys? Look I dunno what you're talking about, but I've gotta get to work, Or Stan's gonna yell at me, so I'm gonna go now." Wendy said. She started crossing the street, not noticing the truck heading in her direction.  
"Wait Wendy, NOOOOO!" Dipper screamed. He ran after her. His feet seemed to move on his own. He pushed Wendy out of the way. He saw the truck. Dipper's body seemed to be frozen. He couldn't move. Dipper watched the truck inch closer and closer to him.  
"Dipper NOOOO!" Wendy screamed. But he simply couldn't move. He prepared himself for his death. It was worth dying if he saved Wendy. Yes, death would be peaceful, it was worth it. But then, he felt a hand push him towards Wendy. He turned around. Mabel. She had a fierce yet, sad look on her face. She pushed him. Dipper fell to the ground. To his horror, everything turned to slow motion. Mabel's expression showed fear, then sadness and both at once. He saw the tears form in her eyes. But he couldn't move. The truck hit her. Dipper quickly ran over Mabel.  
"Mabel!" he cried. Mabel turned her head meekly over toward Dipper. She was covered in blood. Her ribbon icon on her sweater was now a bright red. Dipper felt blood spreading out under his knees.  
"Mabel?" He asked. She gave him a weak smile.  
"There's no point in your wish if your the one who dies, right?" Mabel slowly shut her eyes. Tears were drying up, tainted red on her cheeks.  
"Mabel?" Dipper asked. There was no response. "Mabel?" He checked her pulse. Nothing. Dipper stared at his hand. Blood. Mabel's blood. And the rose.  
"No. No no no. No. NOOOOO!" A wail managed to escape from Dipper's lips. "No." He whispered. His wish was granted. He had saved Wendy from her death. But he had paid the ultimate price. He had lost Mabel. He had thought back to when he found out Wendy died. Sure he was heart broken and terrified. It already seemed unbearable. But losing Mabel, his emotions were unexplainable. She was his twin. And he had lost her, all because he tried to save his crush. I should have listened to her, he thought. Mabel was right. And it cost her her life.  
"It's all my fault." Dipper whispered. "I should have listened to her." Arms wrapped around Dipper.  
"It's not your fault, Dipper. It's mine. I should have payed attention to he road. It's all my mine." Dipper looked up at Wendy. He could tell Wendy was holding in her tears.  
"It's okay Wendy. You can cry." Dipper said. Wendy's grip tightened on Dipper. Tears were flooding.  
"It's all my fault... All mine..." Dipper mumbled, though it was unheard, between hopeless sobs. The first Rose Petal fell off.


	3. Regret

A couple days later, Mabel's funeral was held. Dipper's parents drove all the way up to Gravity Falls. So did many of the Pines family members. Some of Dipper and Mabel's friends were able to make it all the way up, since it was summer. Soos, Wendy and Stan was there. Candy and Grenda were there. Even Pacifica, Gideon and Robbie were there. Though it was his sister's funeral, Dipper hardly payed attention. He was buried in his thoughts. After the funeral, Dipper's parents, family and friends all headed back home. But Dipper decided to stay. He couldn't leave Gravity Falls yet. He couldn't leave Mabel yet. He stayed in front of Mabel's grave for nearly half a day before he finally left the cemetery.  
Dipper stayed in the attic for days. Wendy, Stan and Soos came up to comfort him, but nothing worked. After four or five days, it was just Wendy bringing food up to Dipper, though he only nibbled enough to barely survive.  
"I'll be downstairs, in the gift shop, alright? Soos and Stan are out shopping for some attractions. If you want to come down, feel free, alright?" Wendy said as she placed Dipper's lunch on the desk. Dipper gave her nod. Wendy slowly shut the door behind her. Dipper got up, walked to the mirror, and stared at himself. The bags under his eyes had turned to dark circles. Just over that week, he had lost at least ten pounds. He could see his swollen cheek bones. His eyes were bloodshot.  
I'm a murderer. I murdered my sister. I'm a murderer. He thought to himself. Dipper saw the rose lying on the counter. It was still fresh. He could smell the sickening aroma of the rose. A dark thought crawled into his mind. He knew it was wrong. He knew it could go wrong. Yet he had to try it. His emotions were unbearable now.  
"I know it's wrong. I know I shouldn't do it." Dipper mumbled to the rose.  
"But I can't take it anymore! I can't live like this! I can't live without her!" He yelled. "I wish Mabel alive again!" Nothing happened. Dipper sighed. Was it possible that the rose wouldn't grant him that wish because it was similar to his first? He then heard a thud and banging downstairs.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOO "   
Wendy.


	4. Last Straw

Dipper instantly jumped up, and ran down stairs. He flung open the door and saw Mabel, covered in blood holding a pole. He saw Wendy, covered in blood. Mabel hit her.  
"Mabel?!" Dipper screamed. "Wendy?!" He quickly ran over to Wendy.  
"What happened?!"  
"I dunno! I was just working and suddenly Mabel just walked in, like that. She grabbed the curtain hanger pole and started hitting me! I thought she was dead! Was that just a nightmare Or is this the nightmare?"  
"No, she died."Dipper mumbled. "And I wished her alive again..."  
"Wait what? GAAH!" Mabel hit Wendy again. Tears spilled from her eyes.  
"Mabel! What the heck are you doing!"  
"Dipper! It's for your own good! Wendy's trying to kill you!"  
"What are you talking about!"  
"She almost killed you in the car crash! But I didn't let her, I sacrificed myself! Don't you see?!"  
"Mabel, that was an accident! I'm sorry you died! But Wendy didn't try to kill you or me!"  
"LIAR!" Mabel screamed. She pushed Dipper to the ground. Mabel began hitting Wendy again.  
"GAHH! Mabel! STOP!" Wendy screamed. Dipper jerked up.  
"MABEL, NO!" He screamed. Mabel bashed at Wendy once more. She didn't scream that time. Her tears were  
"She's dead." Dipper whispered.  
"SHE'S DEAD! I KILLED HER!" Mabel screamed. She started laughing. Hard."This went by too fast." She mumbled. She started beating Wendy's cold body more. Blood splattered onto Dipper.  
She's gone insane, Dipper thought. The accident must have done something to her. She's gone insane. And it's my fault. Mabel continued beating Wendy's body.  
"GAAAAAAAH!" Dipper screamed as he ran to Mabel, he pushed her down and shoved the pole out of her blood covered hands. Mabel stood up. She tried to grab the pole but Dipper grabbed both of her shoulders and banged her against the shelf of merchandise.  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO! HUH! YOU KILLED WENDY!" Dipper screamed as he pointed at Wendy's lifeless body. He shook Mabel.  
"SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Mabel screamed.  
"NO SHE WASN'T!" Dipper screamed. He backed off. "Mabel you've changed. Your not even Mabel anymore. Who are you? HUH!" Mabel just stood there. He ran toward Mabel and pushed her against the shelf.  
"HUH?!" Dipper asked. He looked up and saw a pot, on the shelf wobbling. It fell off. Dipper jumped away in time, but it hit Mabel in the head. The pot broke. Blood splattered onto Dipper's face. Mabel fell by Wendy, laying in a pool of Wendy's blood.  
"Mabel?" Dipper asked. But she didn't respond. She was dead. Dipper stared at his bloody hands. He looked at Wendy and Mabel. Tears were plastered onto there face, mixed in with the crimson color of blood.  
"I killed them. I killed both of them." He whispered.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT TO THEM NOOOOOOOO!" Dipper threw his hands on his head and tugged at his hat. Tears were now streaming from his eyes, erasing the blood on his face. The second petal of the rose fell off.  
"It's all my fault." He whispered. "And that rose. I would still have Mabel if it weren't for my stupidity. I wouldn't have Wendy, but I would've been with Mabel." But it was too late now. Unless...  
"I have one more wish. And I can use it." Dipper said. It was probably not his best option. But this was the only thing he could think of. There was no other choice.  
"I can't live without them. This is my only hope..."He looked at the rose, and whispered his final wish. The last petal drifted off. All pain was gone.


End file.
